My Favorite Idol
by howonies
Summary: Ketika Lee Sungmin mendapat kesempatan untuk masuk ke backstage idola kesukaannya, Cho Kyuhyun! KYUMIN COUPLE. RnR?;)


Title : My Favorite Idol

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Cuma kisah pendek, bahkan sangat pendek, tentang KyuMin. Ini ceritanya Kyuhyun artis, sedangkan Sungmin itu fans nya. Ya, coba baca aja deh ^^ GenderSwitch.**

**Author POV**

Lee Sungmin berdiri di antara keramaian. Banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang, namun Sungmin sendirian. Sungmin menatapi sekelilingnya, tersenyum gembira. Ya, hari ini dia akan menonton konser idola kesukaannya, Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat bersemangat hari ini. Dengan tas selempang di bahunya, ia berjalan mengikuti arah fans lain.

"Sungmin-ah" tiba-tiba terdegar suara di telinganya, ternyata Ryeowook. "Ryeowook-ah! Kau menonton konser Kyuhyun juga?" tanya Sungmin bersemangat, mengerjapkan matanya. Ryeowook mengangguk cepat. "Kita masuk bersama yuk" ajak Ryeowook riang. Ryeowook memakai sebuah bando bertuliskan "cho kyuhyun" dengan warna biru terang.

Akhirnya, dua teman itu berjalan berdampingan. Lightstick keduanya, bergerak-gerak di dada mereka, cepat dan seirama."Silahkan, project untuk Cho Kyuhyun" tawar seorang eonni cantik berambut hitam panjang. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka mengambil project itu. Terbuat dari kain halus, warna biru terang, tertulis "Cho Kyuhyun, would you marry me?" dan "We are SparKyu"

Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan berikutnya. Ruangan indoor yang agak panas. "Untung aku bawa kipas" gumam Ryeowook dan mengeluarkan 2 kipas sekaligus, menawarkan kipas itu pada Sungmin. Setelah mengantri cukup lama, keduanya berpisah. Tempat duduk mereka berlainan. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Lee Sungmin mengikuti antrian ke arah tempat duduknya.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

Aku mengantri cukup lama, sebelum aku sampai ke ruangan tempat Cho Kyuhyun akan konser. Ruangan itu besar sekali, dengan panggung mewah. Aku berdiri dekat panggung. Kebetulan saja aku dapat tempat yang strategis. Aku mengecek batre kameraku, masih penuh. Aku melepas lightstick dari leherku, menyalakannya. Suasana semakin ramai, membuatku semakin tidak sabar.

Lampu mulai padam. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Ya tuhan, bagaimana penampilannya nanti? Aku sangat mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, bahkan aku menganggapnya lebih dari idolaku, padahal, aku tak akan bisa memilikinya.

"ANNYEONG HASEYOO" teriak Cho Kyuhyun dari atas panggung. Aku mengerjap kaget, lampu kembali menyala. Cho Kyuhyun, idolaku, berdiri di hadapanku, nyata.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" spontan aku berteriak keras. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Aku bisa melihatnya sedekat ini, jelas, bukan hanya di tv. Aku mulai menggerakan lightstick ku cepat, seperti berusaha memanggil nya menuju ke arahku. Aku mulai berjinjit, berusaha melihat nya lebih jelas.

"How are you today?" tanyanya cepat. Aku makin tidak tahan, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ya ampun, aku gila sekali hari ini.

"Semoga kalian baik-baik saja hari ini. Aku akan mulai bernyanyi" ucap Kyu keras, lalu membungkuk. Aku mencengkram tanganku pelan, jantungku berdebar semakin kencang.

Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu 7 Years of Love. Ya ampun, lagu ini lagu kesukaanku! Aku mulai menggerakan lightstick ku secara irama, air mataku menggenang di pelupuk. "Ya tuhan, terimakasih kau mengizinkanku bertemu idola ku" gumamku pelan, menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tangan.

Kyu sudah menyanyikan beberapa lagu, dan dia mulai berjalan ke arahku. Ya ampun, aku berteriak makin kencang, melebarkan project Kyu di hadapannya.

Kyu berkeliling di sekitar daerah panggungku, lalu berhenti di hadapanku. "CHO KYUHYUN SARANGHAE" teriak ku, berusaha mengalahkan teriakan fans di belakangku. Kyu mendekatiku, semakin dekat, dia berjongkok di hadapanku, persis di hadapanku. Mukaku panas, jarak antara kami tidak sampai 5 meter.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, duduk di hadapanku, melanjutkan nyanyian nya. Aku terhanyut, sepertinya aku terbawa ke dunianya. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak, menyentuh rambutku lembut, mengelusnya. Jantungku seperti mau copot! Cho Kyuhyun!

Akhirnya Kyu mulai menjauh, dia berjalan mengitari bagian yang lain. Aku melihatnya terus, tanpa berpaling.

Setelah beberapa jam, dia kembali ke hadapanku, duduk di hadapanku. Mukaku memerah lagi, dia turun dari panggung, dan berdiri di hadapanku.

"Mau kah setelah konser ini kau ke backstage?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan bahasa Korea. Aku mengerti bahasa Korea, namun aku tinggal di Prancis sekarang. Dengan muka memerah, aku mengangguk pelan. CHO KYUHYUN MENGAJAK KU KE BACKSTAGE! APAKAH INI MIMPI?

Konser selesai, sungguh selesai. Beberapa penonton sudah menuju pintu keluar, ruangan itu sudah sepi.

Aku mulai ke arah backstage, membuka pintu pelan. "Permisi..." ucapku lembut, mengintip di sela pintu. Terlihat Cho Kyuhyun sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih, tersenyum padaku. "Annyeong" sapanya. Aku masuk ke ruangannya, menutup pintu pelan. "Terimakasih sudah mengajak ku ke sini" ucapku gugup, membungkuk.

"Cheonmaneyo" ucap Kyuhyun, duduk di sofa coklat. "Ayo duduk, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu" lanjut Kyuhyun. OMO PASTI MUKAKU MEMERAH SEKALI! DIA BILANG KALAU DIA INGIN NGOBROL DENGANKU!

_Aku ingin memeluk nya, menciumnya, meminta tanda tangan dan fotonya, semua yang bisa dia berikan pada fansnya, atau lebih..._

"Aku punya satu permintaan" ucapku terbata. Kyuhyun menatapku lembut, "katakan apa yang kau inginkan" ucapnya. "Aku... ingin memeluk mu" ucapku, kedengaran lancang. Setelahnya, jantungku tak tenang, apa dia marah? Namun Kyu terkikik. Ia berjalan ke arahku, memeluk ku erat. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membalas pelukannya. _Hangat, aku ingin terus seperti ini. Apa boleh aku berharap, Cho Kyuhyun oppa?_

"Ada yang kau inginkan lagi?" tanya Kyu ramah. Sebenarnya, aku berpikir untuk membiarkanku mengecupnya, tapi kedengarannya terlalu lancang. "Selca" ucapku tanpa menatapnya. Aku mengeluarkan kamera polaroidku, menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kau yang foto oppa" ucapku tersenyum riang.

"Baiklah" ucap Kyu sambil memegang kamera polaroidku, dan aku duduk di sebelahnya. Seberani mungkin, aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke bahunya, dan ternyata KYUHYUN OPPA MENYANDARKAN KEPALANYA DI KEPALAKU! Aku tak ingin bergerak sedetik puuun. "Jepret, jepret" fotonya sudah jadi, aku menggenggam foto itu, kenangan yang manis sekali.

"Aku ambil satu ya" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Aku tersenyum mengiyakan. Kyu memasukan foto itu ke sebuah dompet coklat tua. Aku masih memandangi foto itu, membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Rasa cintaku semakin dalam, terus semakin dalam. Bahkan aku memandangnya sebagai pria, bukan seorang idola. Perbedaan umur kami tidak terlalu jauh, jadi pantas kan?

"Oppa... aku..." ucapku terbata. Terbesit di pikiranku untuk menyatakan cintaku. Kyuhyun masih menatapku, mengangkat alisnya pelan. "Apa?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku... a... aku..." ucapku makin terbata. Rasa takut menyergap tubuhku, aku mencintai Kyuhyun oppa, tapi tak berani mengatakannya.

"Yeobo" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita. Baru saja keluar dari kamar basah, memakai dress selutut, rambutnya tergerai panjang, coklat. "Sudah selesai mandi chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun oppa. Deg, jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. _Apakah ini pacar Kyuhyun oppa? Seorang yeoja tinggi berkaki jenjang di hadapanku ini kekasihnya? _

Aku menelan ludah. Kata-kataku tertelan kembali. Ternyata, Kyuhyun sudah punya pacar. Haha, bodohnya aku. Bagaimana mungkin manusia setampan ini tidak punya pacar, atau sekedar mantan? Kekasih Kyu oppa melihat ke arahku. Dia tersenyum lembut, namun hatiku malah tercabik-cabik seperti ini.

"Ah kenalkan, dia kekasihku, Park Jung Dae" ucap Kyuhyun oppa bangga. Jung Dae eonni mengulurkan tangannya. "Park Jung Dae imnida" ucapnya lembut. Haha, ternyata suaranya indah seperti malaikat. Pantas saja Kyuhyun oppa jatuh cinta padanya. Lagipula, rasa cintaku tidak wajar. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun oppa, seorang artis. Yang kutahu, cintaku tak akan terbalas.

"Ah..." gumamku pelan. Aku mengecek handphoneku, berpura-pura ada pesan dari eommaku. Aku pura-pura mengetik. "Oppa, eonni, sepertinya aku harus pulang" ucapku tersendat. Air mataku ingin jatuh. Aku segera bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan kedua orang itu di belakangku. Aku berjalan semakin cepat, hatiku sakit sekali.

"Hei..." terdengar suara di belakangku. "Jangan jalan cepat-cepat. Aku capek mengejarmu" lanjutnya. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku, menengok kebelakang. Kyuhyun oppa, berdiri tegak di hadapanku. "Kenapa kau pergi cepat-cepat begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun, menuju ke arahku. "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, aku hanya tidak ingin menganggu kalian" balasku. Sakit, sakit sekali mengatakan ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyu tidak yakin. Aku mengangguk, meyakinkannya. Namun, air mataku jatuh saat bertatapan dengannya.

"Ah, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Aku baru sadar, air mataku sudah mengalir sekarang. "Aku, tidak apa-apa" jawabku terbata, menghapus air mata dengan punggung tanganku. "Aku tidak yakin" lanjutnya. _Memang, aku tidak baik-baik saja... Aku sakit Kyuhyun oppa, aku mencintaimu _

"Oppa, aku mencintaimu" ucapku pelan. Air mataku mengalir pelan. Kyuhyun membelalak kaget, namun ia berusaha tenang. "Aku juga tertarik padamu" ucap Kyuhyun. Aku membelalakan mata, tidak mungkin! "Kau fans ku, aku mencintaimu" ucap Kyu lagi, memegang kedua bahuku erat. Aku berusaha menatapnya.

"Kau idola Kyuhyun oppa, aku mencintaimu" balasku pelan.

"Namun, aku mencintaimu sebagai pria oppa, bukan sebagai idola" lanjutku merengek, menggerakan kakiku pelan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku sangat yakin"

"Kau, bagaimana ya? Kau tidak pantas untuk ku, kau pantas mendapatkan yang lain. Aku yakin ada yang lebih baik untuk mu, namun bukan aku" Kyuhyun oppa tersenyum

Aku jadi sadar, aku harus mencintainya sebagai idolaku, jangan menganggapnya seorang pria yang pantas bersanding denganku. Kyuhyun oppa pantas mendapat yang lebih baik, juga aku. Aku akan tetap mencintainya, namun sebagai seorang fans.

"Aku cinta sparkyu, dan sparkyu cinta aku. Bukan begitu?" tanyanya, lalu tertawa renyah. Aku tertawa, betapa bodohnya aku tadi.

"Sungmin, ternyata kau masih di sini" terdengar teriakan seorang namja dari ujung lorong. Dia semakin mendekat, sampai aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Lee Hyuk Jae

"Pacarmu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung, tertawa. "Ani" ucapku membantah. Eunhyuk datang padaku, langsung menggenggam tanganku. "Ayo pulang. Aku mencarimu" ucapnya langsung. Aku mempoutkan bibirku, aku sedang asik dengan Kyuhyun oppa.

"Dari tadi kuhubungi, tidak bisa juga" lanjutnya, tampak kesal. "Sepertinya dia jatuh cinta padamu" ucap Kyuhyun oppa nyengir, menunjuk ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun oppa apa-apaan?!" ucapku geram. Eunhyuk hanya diam. Namun kelihatan sekali dia cemburu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalian pulang saja. Kau" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Eunhyuk, "jaga dia. Kau mencintainya bukan?" lanjut Kyu.

"Oppa" ucapku lagi, tampak kesal.

"Hehe maaf, sampai jumpa... siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun" ucapku geram. Kenapa baru sekarang dia menanyakan namaku?

"Baiklah Sungmin, sampai jumpa" kata Kyuhyun, sebelum dia melambai dan menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Ayo pulang" ucap Eunhyuk, mengenggam tanganku erat. Aku membalasnya pelan. Ah, aku tidak bisa berpikir sekarang.

-FIN-

**Endingnya gimana, hehe? Aneh ga? Aku bingung mau buat cerita kayak gimana, suka ga? RnR ya, supaya aku bisa semangat buat ff lainnya. Chayoo~~~~ '-')/**


End file.
